How Am I Doin?
by RebelNinjaOnScene
Summary: Based on true events. Sakura leads a rough life and hides behind her smile. What happens when her ray of turns out to be fake? How can she keep going if everything was a lie?
1. The Beginning

**Hello welcome to the beginning of my story. Please take it easy on me it's my first story I'm publishing on here, as well as it is loosely based on my life and hardships. I chose Naruto because I fit Sakura well, fierce, short tempered, smart, caring and strong willed. As I planned out chapter one I also realized the characters fit well into the right roles. Again I got the idea for this from real events I went through as well as listening to Deirks Bentley's " _How Am I Doin'?"_**

 **Chapter 1 The Beginning** _

 _There he was shoving her to the ground in an ally, where no one could see them. She was crying, '_ He's supposed to be my friend.' _All she could see was one hand working with his zipper, while his other hand held her to the ground by her throat. Then he was bringing it up to her face..._

 **Bang Bang Bang**

Sakura's head shot up as she heard something along the lines of, "If you don't get up now you're gonna be late," being yelled through the door to her room.

Sleepy she looked at the mirror in her headboard and noticed the time on her alarm clock. ' _Shit!'_ she thought as rushed into her bathroom, that is next to her room, to tame her massive bed head.

After making sure her hair was going to listen, Sakura dressed in a long sleeved dark grey shirt and black jeans. She then leaned over her counter, closer to the mirror, and started to put liquid eyeliner on her top eyelid and dark roller liner on her lower eyelid. Leaning back she assessed her looks, her bubblegum pink hair fell down to the middle of her back in waves, her green eyes popped with the eyeliner but also made her look dangerous. The shirt hid her lean curves and supple bust from wondering eyes, and scars from questioning, nosy people.

Satisfied with her looks, Sakura dashed into the kitchen, fumbling through the cabinet finding her thermos. Turning to the coffee, breathing in the sweet aroma of the dark coffee. ' _Mmm, coffee my love, as black as my soul, and as strong as my feelings for my crush.'_

Closing the lid to her container she walked into the living area of her family home to find her dad sleep on the couch clutching a picture of her mother. Sakura rolled her eyes, temper flaring, her so called mother left yet again when things got too tough. First it was too tough to raise her fourth child, then it was too tough to raise a teenager and teach her how to be a woman and now that she was almost fully grown, it was too tough to take care of the man who raise two of the four children by himself and is now cancer ridden. Bending over Sakura kissed her father's cheek and grabbed her car keys.

oOo_

It only took fifteen minutes to drive to her high school and park in student parking. Checking her backpack for her work for her first class of the morning, Sakura grabbed her thermos of coffee and walked into the small town school. She walked up to her group of friends, timid little Hinata hiding behind everyone until Sakura came into view and stood by her side, Ino was flirting with boys of the group showing her cleavage inconspicuously.

Sakura was talking to Hinata about their pre-calculus class when Hinata started looking past her, bug eyed. Looking up confused, she caught sight of Ino who was also surprised. Everyone whispering excitedly and confused. Turning around Sakura saw exactly what the commotion was about. Sasuke was walking her way.

"Hey," he said as he reached her group's space.

Sakura turned, looking around herself to see if there was anyone else he could be talking to.

"Sakura, I am taking to you," he sounded cocky, amused that she was oblivious.

"Oh," still stunned she shook her head, "What can I help you with Sasuke?"

He laughed clearly amused by her confusion, "Can I talk to you? You know, alone?"

She just nodded dumbfounded. Laughing again Sasuke walked away and Sakura followed stunned, watching his perfectly spiked blue black hair. When he was sure they couldn't be over heard he turned to her, "I was wanting to ask you to be my girlfriend. I mean you are the smartest girl in the school and also the most beautiful," he reached out and took hold of one of her long silky locks, playing with the end before tossing it back into place.

Sakura blushed at being praised by one of the hottest kids in school before realizing what exactly he said, "Wait. You're serious? You want me to be your girlfriend?"

He smirked, "Of course. I wouldn't lie to you my beautiful cherry blossom."

She beamed feeling like maybe for once something good could happen to her. "Yes! Of course Sasuke! I will be your girlfriend!" Sakura couldn't be happier. One of the hottest kids in school was dating her!

And that is how it all started.

 _ **Hello I hope you enjoyed that chapter I should have the next one up here soon! Again please keep in mind that this is based on things that really did happen to me. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its charters only the story line. **_


	2. The Oblivious Girl

**Hello again! While all this hurt is still fresh in my mind I have to keep writing. Again this is based off of things that happened to me in real life and because no one knows me personally and the characters of Naruto for so well, I have to share it with you. Naruto is not owned by me.**

Sakura had been dating Sasuke for a few months now. Her friends had been gong hoe at first but, now most of them only talked to her when she was fighting with him, trying to break them up.

Their last fight had been because he had showed up to their date with bite mark shaped bruises and what appeared to be hickies all over him. He convinced her that he had no idea where they had come from and it was probably nothing to worry about.

She sighed, it was nice to be dating him but all her friends have seemed to have left her. She turned the corner thinking about how lonely she was, when she caught a glimpse of Sasuke.

She brightened immediately before she noticed a girl leaning on him playing with the dark locks of hair that Sakura wasn't allowed to touch. Hiding she watched the scene play out before her, the girl was a younger student and Sasuke was grinning at her unlike the way he does at Sakura, the girl was obviously flirting.

The girl stopped immediately catching sight of Sakura, and said something to Sasuke who turned towards Sakura, his smile turning into a grimace. She straightened from her half assed hiding spot figuring that she should get this over with.

Walking over to him the girl skipped away, Sakura glaring at her the whole way. Reaching Sasuke, she smiled, "Who was that?"

"Oh come on now! Don't do this! You know girls admire me!" He was raising his voice making her shrink.

"I know but... " she sheepishly started.

"No buts about it!" he yelled. Suddenly, he reached out grabbing her around the waist. "Come on you don't have to be jealous. Just because I'm more popular and people want to be around me."

That last comment stung like a cigarette burn, he used her fears against her. He kept talking adding insult to injury, "I have friends and admirers alike just get over it. It's not my fault your friends abandoned you!"

Sakura bit her tongue until it bled. ' _He's right I'm being stupid. It really isn't her fault that he's so well liked unlike her, she was a nobody that didn't even deserve friends. So why was he with her?'_

Sasuke smirked, "Come on you know you're looking to much into this. I'm the only person you have and if you run me off you'll have nothing."

 _ **Hey guys I know this was a shorter chapter but it gets really hard to write it down even thinking about.**_


End file.
